


Misgivings

by afictionado



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afictionado/pseuds/afictionado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had told Jen the entire way there that he would dance with her once, he'd have one beer, and then he was going to leave. And she had nodded along, drooling at the shoe displays they passed by and probably not hearing a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misgivings

*****

Roy's not sure he should be here, doing this. Under normal circumstances, it'd be fine -- he'd have a chance of getting a good snog in, after all, for his chivalry. But this is Jen -- the ginger-haired loon who should really be nothing more than a colleague to him, or at least firmly set in the role of "annoying younger sister." But she's not. She's still Jen, she's still a loony, but she's more than a colleague and he's unfortunately never been able to look at her as a younger sister. Hence why him being where he is right now, being with who he's with right now, is a very bad idea.

 _He never even intended to go to the stupid party, anyway; he had misgivings about it from the first mention of it. Another thank-you party, this time as a thank-you from Douglas_ to _Douglas, for, in his words, "being the best, sexiest boss in the entire universe." The rest of Reynholm Industries hadn't exactly minded -- just another excuse to run out and get shit-faced, after all. But Roy never intended to go. He and Moss, in fact, had some big plans that involved a Nintendo 64, a James Bond video game, and enough caffeine to keep them awake until next Thursday. But then in came Jen, dropping hints that she "fancied a dance," and generally pouting about the office until he agreed to go. Moss had been less-than-pleased, of course, though Roy had promised he would make things quick at the thank-you party and then stop over for video games._

_He had told Jen the entire way there that he would dance with her once, he'd have one beer, and then he was going to leave. And she had nodded along, drooling at the shoe displays they passed by and probably not hearing a word. So when they arrived, he cut some time by stopping off at the bar immediately for his beer and her white wine while she went to hang up their jackets. He met her at a table and just about chugged his beer, ignoring the odd look he got from Jen in return._

_Douglas was quick to start sniffing around, tensing Jen up in the process, so Roy told himself he'd stay just a little longer to keep an eye on him. So one beer turned into two and before he knew it, Jen was bringing him a third. A Coldplay song was coming on over the sound system and he groaned -- he hated Coldplay. But then he looked over and there was Jen, reaching for him with a panicked look on her face -- Douglas was making a beeline for her with that wankered-on-rohypnol look back in his eyes. So, disdain for Coldplay or no, Roy had no other choice than to grab her hand and drag her to the closest sanctuary: the dance floor._

_Jen had stepped in to him almost gratefully, practically collapsing, really, when he put his arms around her. Hers looped around his neck and she pressed her cheek against his, sighing a relieved sort of 'thank you' into his ear. Roy had nodded and kept his eyes on Douglas, who had already given up and gone off to hit on the entire accounting team. As "The Scientist" blared on and on and Chris Martin continued to annoy the bejesus out of Roy, Jen kept moving closer until she was damn near cuddled against him. And Roy was never one to enjoy a cuddle, but Jen had always had this annoying way of making things he hated seem not so terrible._

_He kept his arms tight around her and his thoughts as neutral as possible, though he couldn't help but remember the last time he'd been tangled up with her like this. Granted that night hadn't exactly ended to his liking, but he had enjoyed that dance. Much like this one and unfortunately, much like any alone time he had with this ginger-haired woman._

_The song had ended and Jen had slowly pulled away; Roy wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he could have sworn her lips had scraped across his stubbly cheek as she did so. "I-I should get home," she told him, quiet as a mouse, and he hadn't argued. He was beyond late for meeting Moss anyway, and was pretty positive that all the buzzing going on in his pocket was Moss texting to find out where he was. So he offered to get their coats while she retrieved her purse._

Which brings him to the moment he's in now, right where he shouldn't be. Jen had already insisted she'd be fine by herself, so he could've done the bastard thing and run off to Moss'. Instead here he is, walking her home and glancing over at her, contemplating what the hell she makes him feel whenever the backs of their hands accidentally bump and wishing he could know what the hell she's thinking. There are very few things Roy actually knows about Jen, now that he thinks of it. She's got an obsession with shoes, she has abysmal taste in men, and now it seems (if the looks she's giving him are any indication), there's a chance she might fancy him. Which just hammers in the whole 'abysmal taste' thing all the more.

She thanks him for looking out for her tonight, for going to the party with her even though it had been the last thing on his mind, and Roy just waves the gratitude away, making a low, unintelligible friendly grumble. He looks at Jen and she at him, and he again can't help but think what a terrible idea this was. So he makes a decision to just wave goodnight and turn, then head on his merry way over to Moss'. Yes, that's the intelligent thing to do, here. 

What does he do instead? He kisses Jen.

Yes, this was a spectacularly bad idea to walk her home. Because instead of just letting Jen go off on her own, like the adult that she's been for years, here he is having seen her back to her place like he's her security detail, and kissing her as if they're just capping off a date. He should pull away. Or perhaps push her away and accuse her of kissing him first. But then Jen stretches up on her toes, her palms scrape across the long stubble on his cheeks and jawline as her mouth opens under his, and Roy promptly forgets any of his misgivings about being here.

Though he can't help but wonder how the hell he'll explain all this to Moss.

 

FIN


End file.
